1. Field of Invention
Almost all tooth and gum disorders and diseases result from incorrect brushing of the teeth and gums.
Notwithstanding the impressive efforts to educate both adults and children in the proper techniques of brushing advanced by Doctors of Dental Medicine and Surgery and others working in the field of dental hygiene, it is generally perceived that the majority of people do not brush correctly and effectively, even although the unfortunate consequence of improper brushing is generally well understood.
The medically recommended technique for tooth and gum brushing is to brush the gums and the fronts and backs of the teeth and to brush under the sulcus, (which is a gingival space approximately 0.008" deep) the sides of the teeth and the spaces between the teeth, principally in the direction in which the teeth grow, that is to say, toward the chewing/biting surfaces; and for the removal of plaque by application of a `shimmy` action applied at the stems of the teeth in the gingival tissue area.
This medically recommended technique must be assiduously followed if periodontitis, (a disease that destroys the bone the teeth are rooted in) plaque build-up (plaque is a bacteria and their corrosive bacterial waste products) tooth decay, and other tooth and gum disorders and diseases are to be avoided.
A conscientious study of the medically recommended techniques for correct brushing, results in the conclusion that the `tools` for use in implementing this prescribed technique must be of such design as will contribute effectively to, and not render difficult, the accomplishment of the desired goals. The toothbrush is the primary tool.
By our research we have determined that the over-riding reason why the medically recommended techniques are not generally carried out, resulting in approximately 90% of the population suffering some degree of periodontal disease and disorder and tooth cavities, is due, largely, to the inadequate design of currently available toothbrushes.
Most currently available toothbrushes have the axis of the bristles perpendicular to the handle and in groups in line therewith. When put to use, the elbow, forearm, wrist and hand are raised and firmly hold the toothbrush horizontally. From this position the brushhead enters the mouth and the only ensuing natural action is that of horizontally scrubbing across the gums and the surfaces of the teeth. An action that is specifically discouraged by Dentists. This flawed, design-encouraged improper brushing technique resolves into the use of long, horizontal back and forth brushing strokes across the gums and front and back tooth surfaces. This brushing technique is ineffective in removing food particles and debris and therefore encourages plaque development and tooth decay. It also is a primary contributor to gum tissue destruction as well as to erosion of tooth enamel, and resultantly precipitates periodontal disease and disorder.
Our research has led to the development of the Vertical Action Tooth Brush.
As its name implies, the Vertical Action Tooth Brush has the axis of the bristles making an obtuse angle with the axis of the handle. The length of the groups of bristles at right angles to the handle is shortened so that the brush will fit any contour of the front teeth and gums.
Our aim was to develop a toothbrush that facilitates carrying out the tooth and gum brushing techniques prescribed by Dentists and, to this end, can be readily mastered by adults, children and persons of limited dexterity.
By our prototype studies, we have determined that the Vertical Action Tooth Brush, by its design, meets the requirements for a toothbrush:
a. that meets the paramaters for correct, medically prescribed techniques for brushing of teeth and gums
b. that the primary demands for correct brushing through easy and natural means of application
c. that provides thorough tooth and gum cleansing
d. that limits or prohibits gum tissue abuse
e. that limits or prohibits tooth enamel abuse
f. that promotes plaque control
g. that encourages proper oral hygiene through ease of operation
h. requires correct tooth and gum brushing techniques
i. that promotes healthier gums and teeth
j. that prevents loss of teeth through gum disorders
k. that prevents gum tissue damage that results in periodontal diseases and disorders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most currently available toothbrushes have the axis of the bristles perpendicular to the handle and in groups in line therewith. This shape, and construction:
a. encourages sideways scrubbing across the teeth and gums in direct opposition to the recommended technique for safe and successful oral hygiene, and,
b. makes mastering the recommended technique for correct brushing of teeth and gums almost impossible to accomplish, simply because it is so awkward and unnatural to hand, wrist and arm action.
Because of this, adults experience such difficulty that they ignore the recommended brushing techniques and, also because of this, children whose coordination is even less, cannot master the recommended technique and therefore resort to horizontal brushing which leads to severe and serious dental problems.